justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Feel It Still
|artist = |year = 2017 |dlc = January 25, 2018 |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: Blue 1B: Indigo 2A: Bordeaux-Fuchsia 2B: Wine Red |pc = Sky Blue |gc = Yellow |lc = Orange |nowc = FeelIt |pictos = }} "Feel It Still" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a teenager with black combed hair hidden by a sea-foam green colored beanie. The dancer wears a blue hoodie, and a red plaid jacket beneath it, and underneath that too is an orange shirt. The dance also wears denim jeans and orange sneakers. He also wears a golden chain. Background The routine starts off in an abandoned oil factory, with mesh fences and pinewood trees scattered around which glow different colors to the beat. Buildings, mountains, and machines which collect oil can be seen. The windows of the buildings glow turquoise to the beat. The routine then goes to an urban city with signage, buildings, and lamp posts in many parts of the area. The pinewood trees remain, and still keep with the rhythm. 80 s-style cars move past the dancer. The routine then transitions to a rural environment, and the mountains, windmills, the pinewood trees from before are seen. Fences and signs are shown pointing to a steakhouse. The retro car continues to follow the dancer. The routine then shifts between the first and second scenes. The routine then shifts to a more developed version of the rural environment at midnight. Small buildings can be seen, and neon lighted signs are shown pointing toward a car show, and many business establishments' neon signs glow to the beat, alongside mountains at the backdrop. It then transforms to busy traffic on a highway. It then moves to an abstract, vibrantly colored scene, filled with lines of many different colors, the neon signage, cars, and trees. It then goes back to the second scene, and continues to transition between scenes before ending in the third scene. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1: Lower your right arm. Gold Move 2: While facing the left, throw your right arm down in a quarter circle and stomp your right foot. Feelit gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Feelit gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia * The trees, mountains and red color palette used are inspired by the music video for the song. ** Additionally, the retro cars in the routine look similar to the ones in the junkyard scene from the music video. * The thumbnail of the official US trailer is styled similar to the songs from , instead of using the new style. Gallery Game Files Feelit cover generic.jpg|''Feel It Still'' Feelit cover albumcoach.png| album coach Feelit banner bkg.jpg| menu banner (8th-gen) Feelit cover albumbkg.jpg| album background (7th-gen) In-Game Screenshots Feelit jd2017 menu.jpg|''Feel It Still'' on the menu Feelit jd2017 load.png| loading screen Feelit jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Feelit jd2017 score.png| score screen Feelit jd2018 menu.png|''Feel It Still'' on the menu Feelit jd2018 load.png| loading screen Feelit jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Feelit thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Maxresdefault (34).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) shoebug2.PNG|Shoe's Glitch Videos Official Music Video Portugal. The Man - "Feel It Still" (Official Video) Teasers Feel It Still - Gameplay Teaser (US) Feel It Still - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Feel It Still - Just Dance 2017 Feel It Still - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Just Dance Unlimited | Feel It Still (NO HUD) References Site Navigation es:Feel It Still Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives